


Cross Roads

by StephyX



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyX/pseuds/StephyX
Summary: Takes place 7 years ago, when Happy and Walter met, the idea was born from the episode Something Burrowed, Something Blew





	Cross Roads

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is Spanish and my English is not the best but I wanted to share this story with all of you anyway, I hope you can understand it and comment if you liked it or not.

Cross Roads

 

Walter Obrien was part of the audience of "The Fabrication and Assembly Contest" in South California, he was sitting there taking notes as usual, from time to time some of the contests gave him some idea or made a mistake in the results and he very proudly raised his hand to make know the error to this person, he didn’t do it as a humiliation, but it gave him great joy to be able to debate with people with good IQ.

The first block of the conference ended and gave way to the first recess, to go to the bathroom, to the cafeteria or to go through the large gardens to stretch their legs, Walter decided to go for a coffee and when he was leaving he realized he was missing the clip of his tie, it wasn’t very valuable but he decided it was important to go back and look for it anyway.

He waited for the last group of people to come out and went back into the conference room, which was dark, with only the dim light coming through the stained glass windows on the ceiling. Clumsily he went to where he was sitting and began to look for the small object. He couldn’t see anything until he heard a voice that said, “are you looking for this?”. It was a woman who spoke to him from a few chairs away, “I knew that someone would come to look for it, it's pretty”, the woman said, “I had thought to keep it for me, but I like you, you're lucky”, she said while giving it. “I don’t think it's lucky that someone returns you something that you lost”, Walter replied, “It’s a matter of honesty, but thank you”.

He was about to retire when he decided to ask her why she liked him, “do you know me?” “No, I don’t, but I've been coming to this convention for three years, and you always sit in the same place, row nineteen, seat one hundred and twenty, you take notes and from time to time you argue with whoever is talking, until they hurry the end and give the permission for the first recess, that's funny”, “oh, I don’t think it's funny that it's because of me that they give the recess”, “oh yeah, it's hilarious”, she said with a laugh.

They spent the twenty minutes of the recess talking so he had to return to his place resigned to not have his cup of coffee and a little uncomfortable for what the woman had said. The minutes passed and he was about to raise his hand to correct the results that the contestant was exposing at the time, when he remembered the woman's words so he decided that he wasn’t going to do it, the contestant finished his speech while giving way to another person.

“That must have made you crazy”, he heard someone talking to him, then he realized that it was the same woman who jumped the chair to sit next to him while giving him a glass of coffee, “thanks for this” he said while he received, “oh no, don’t thank me, there are 1.50 plus a dollar for the favor, I usually don’t do favors and this is the second, so pay me!”

“Even a child would have noticed the mistake that idiot made, I know him, he's an egocentric of the worst class, so most likely he would have finished screaming and left the room if you interrupted him”.

She wasn’t an ordinary woman, her hands full of rings, her jacket and leather boots and her dark make-up plus the fact that she attended conventions where physicists, mathematicians, and various kinds of scientists were either staging new technologies, new discoveries or posing new theories, told him that she clearly wasn’t an ordinary woman - “Why are you here?”, Walter asked, “I’m an engineer, I love machines” she answered and that was all she says.

 

After hours the presenter reappeared to end the convention and to invite the participants if they wanted pamphlets or autographed copies they had to be directed to the continuous room. Neither of them was interested in those things so they went to the exit, while she went ahead he shouted a goodbye, she stopped and Walter asked her name, in case he could ever see her again, “I have a company in L.A., if you go by there give me a call, I would certainly like to see you again” “give me your cell phone”, the woman said, “relax! I won’t steal it”. When she returned it he laughed to see the name on the screen “aha, nice name, but I would prefer that you gave me the real one”, “that's the real one”, the girl answered, “it turns out that my parents were the funny ones”. While adding that she also lived in L.A., “Goodbye Walter” she said as she walked away again, wait, “how do you know my name?” Walter asked, "Oh, you seriously need caffeine at this time, Walter Obrien, it's on your badge”, she said while she was pointing at the paper on his jacket, “Oh”, “this”, he said, embarrassed as he took it off. 

In the distance he looked at Happy who put on her helmet and got on her motorcycle to leave the facility, he took his cell phone again and said out loud, “I'll definitely want to see you again Happy Quinn”.


End file.
